The present invention is directed to an action toy. In particular, the invention is directed to an action toy in the shape of a face having movable eyes and a pair of hands which cover and uncover the eyes.
Action toys in the shape of a face having movable parts are known in the art. For example, see U.S. Design Pat. No. 233,900.
An advantage of the present invention is that the hands can be operated to cover and uncover the eyes to simulate a peek-a-boo game.
Another advantage of the invention is that the eyes can be made to move in a comical fashion.
A further advantage of the invention is that it provides visual as well as aural stimulation for a child.
Another advantage of the invention is that it is compact and portable.
Other advantages appear hereinafter.